The Spanish Rose and Heir of Slytherin
by Snow Maiden25
Summary: Isabella was a normal girl... until she met Tom Riddle. It began as hate, developed into love, but who could ever really love a Dark Lord? Was it ever really love? Or just obsession?
1. The Train and Meetings

"_Crucio!!" _

_The young woman screamed in pain and then looked back. "Are you done Tom?" She snarled and yelled back "Crucio!!!" _

_The dark lord screeched in pain and fell to the ground she stood up and picked up his wand. Yelling the spell again at him._

_She groaned and fell to the ground, she'd been beaten terribly in the last hour, blood falling. The world went black, but she was jolted awake by a shaking, she looked up at the dark lord who smiled at her._

"_Foolish girl." He snapped and then she punched him, across the face and bit his arm. Voldemort howled in pain and dug his fingers into her back, throwing her off. _

_She stood and ran at him, pushing her fingers up the two slits, he called a nose and he screeched slapping her away, she picked up her wand and murmured. "Avada …."_

_She never finished the sentence… at that minute something sharp went into her and she slipped back into unconsciousness…_

* * *

Isabella Sullivan walked next to her mother as they entered the train station., it was jam packed with muggle children all boarding trains to go to the safety of the countryside.

Bombs had been falling on London for what seemed ages… of course, the Valois family, living in a large mansion near London went on undetected. The silly muggles ignored it completely… and those German planes never once bombed it… why? Because it just looked like a simple field, it had a charm on it.

Julia listened as her mother went on and on in Spanish.

Her mother was a pureblood witch from Spain… but her father was an English pureblood.

Her mother had grumbled about sending her to Hogworts when she should have attended Beauxbatons in France.

Until now, her family had let her continue her education in the U.S., while her brothers and sisters and also attended Hogworts. Then when her grandmother died she returned to England.

"Vamos!!" Lets go! Said her mother and took her hand, running with her into the wall as they went to platform 9 ¾.

Isabella climbed onto the train and smiled, waving good-bye to her mother who smiled and waved good-bye as it pulled away. Isabella sighed and walked into a cabin. There sat a young man, about her age with short black wavy hair, he was handsome to say the least. Isabella knocked and walked into the room. "May I please sit in here with you?" She asked. The boy shrugged and then looked back out the window. He seemed very deep in thought.

The train went in silence until she finally had to ask. "What is your name?" She said. The boy's eyes seemed to flare that she'd even bothered to talk to him. "Tom." He snapped. "Tom Riddle."

"Riddle? Is that not a joke?" She asked, confused.

"No. Its not. That happens to be my last name." He snarled at her.

"Sorry for asking…bastardo" She grumbled.

"What did you just say?"

She shook her head. "No say." She looked out the window. The trees and hills flew by quickly as the sun begin to set.

Then the door flew open. There stood a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Isabella blushed slightly.

He smiled a little. "So she's the little Spanish Pure-blood."

She looked at him as if he was crazy. "Yes. I am pure-blood, but I am English… I was born here." She said.

"Malfoy, what is it?" Said Tom acting bored out of his mind.

"I just came to see how your summer went…" Malfoy sounded afraid for a second.

"Terrible I spent it hiding in a damn little cellar as bombs fell all around. It was worse because of those muggle children… always crying, whining, shaking as the bombs fell." He snarled with anger.

Isabella watched them both, interested to say the least. So, the boy was a muggle-born? She was about to say something when the train came to a lurch and they stopped.

"Welcome home." Said Malfoy to Tom.

* * *

Isabella walked up to the stool nervously, and sat down the sorting hat placed on her beautiful black wavy hair.

"Hmmmm… hard this one… Loyal, very loyal… and full of love…Hufflepuff would be good for you. But, bravery and courage is strong in you… but then again… determination and a strong blood line, and ambitious, and very, very resourceful. I know… SLYTHERIN!!!!!"

The Slytherin table went up in a roar, as she walked down to join her classmates. Everyone accept Tom cheered, he only gazed at her with his brown eyes, as if he was trying to make her melt. Isabella walked past him and sat down next to a young lady who smiled at her then turned away.

After the grand feast she was lead to the Slytherin common room, she looked around in wonder.

Her father had been to Hogworts, no doubt he would be pleased… from his line she would be like her brothers and sisters, in Slytherin.

She smiled at the other three girls in her bedroom.

She learned their names quickly. Molly Anderson, Julia Kinders and Lucy Dickerson.

And ooohh… the funny they would have this year….

* * *

Isabella sat next to Tom in potions… she looked at him nervously, finally he turned.

"WHAT? Is there a big zit on my face?" She shook her head, her eyes wide. "Then stop looking at me like that!"

"Wait… sir… there is something…" She said, Tom looked confused. "Your face is so ugly I thought you where a Goblin… my mistake." She looked back at her book.

Tom grumbeled under his breath about her being a little bitch. That's when Tom's flask of potion exploded… all over him.

She giggled as he cursed and brushed himself off quickly. Molly sat behind her and giggled also, then stopped as Malfoy gave her a slanted glare. Molly looked at the floor, holding in her giggles.

This little incident all ended with detention for Isabella… with the prefect of her house… none other then Tom Riddle.


	2. Detention and a Kiss

"Get up."

Isabella groaned and turned over away from the steel cold voice.

"I said… GET UP!"

Isabella grumbled in rage at the voice yelling at her. "Go to Hell." She snapped, closing her eyes again.

It was quiet for a second. "Finally… he's gone…" She thought to herself.

"Serpensortia!" She heard the voice say. Isabella felt something slither around her head, she look up and her face went pale… the blood drained from her face, looking back at her was a green snake.

Isabella opened her mouth to let out a scream.

"Silencio!" said Tom. Isabella screamed and looked up at him he chuckled a little at her and then destroyed the snake. "That… darling was for the potion explosion this afternoon." He whispered into her ear, moving a little of her hair from her ear as he whispered. Then Tom paused and smelled her hair. It smelled like Lilacs.

"You had better get up or I might practice another spell on you" He snarled and grabbed her wrist pulling her from the bed and against his body. Isabella looked him up and down, he was dressed in his robes. But she felt his body… pure muscle…and her… she was all curves.

"Get dressed." He snapped and pushed her robes into her arms. She walked behind a screen divider and quickly changed into Slytherin Robes.

The two of them walked the halls together, Isabella's hair hung loose about her face as she looked at the shadows. Everything seemed so mysterious at night.. Slowly Isabella begin to think to herself… about Wizard Weekly's newest male model… Alexander Sandoliver. A blush came across her face as she thought of him flexing for the camera.

Tom looked at her, anger in his eyes. "What is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"Your face is red."

"Oh… I… am tired." She lied quickly.

Tom snorted and kept walking faster so that Isabella had to almost jog to keep up with him.

They walked in silence, but as they went down the stairs, Isabella tripped and fell onto his back, Tom cried out as lost his balance. They rolled down the stairs, ending at the bottom with Tom ontop of Isabella , his lower body between her legs., his head on her breasts.

Isabella groaned and stretched trying to move away.

Tom let out a sort of moan mixed with a growl, and pushed off her. "Be more careful… you stupid girl!"

She glared back at him. "I didn't mean to fall on your ugly body!" She snapped. Tom's eyes narrowed and he pulled her hair up, making her cry in pain.

"Ugly? Ugly? This is the body many girls at this school craze for!" He snarled and she glared. "I am not one of them!"

Isabella pulled away from him and ran back to the Slytherin common room.

On the floor laid a handkerchief, with her initials on it. Tom reached out and pulled it into his hand, smelling it. Lilacs.

It was as if he was cast under a spell at that moment… because all that night… all he could think of was her.

That next morning Isabella and Molly sat giggling looking at the Wizard Weekly article. Both blushed wildly at the photograph of Alexander Sandoliver. Suddenly the magazine was snatched away from them. There stood Tom and Abraxas Malfoy, both looking at the article.

Abraxas was the first to speak.

"So Molly… If I was like this would you date me?" He asked almost sounding bored.

Molly blushed wildly and blushed a little, looking at him. Abraxas chuckled a little and walked behind her, his hand moving gently down her hair and he twisted his fingers in her hair gently pulling it up, making her lift her head, Abaraxas smirked at her. "Or will you take me as I am… my money, power and intelligence?" He whispered, lowering his mouth, brushing Molly's.

"Oh Stop it Malfoy." Snapped Tom. He couldn't watch such a loving display… especially when he felt a deep desire to do that and more to Isabella.

"Oh let them be you bully…" Said Isabella standing and carrying her books from the great hall towards her first class, Defense against the Dark Arts. Tom's eyes glittered and he followed after her. He had to make sure she got detention with him again… but how? Tom's mind raced through ideas during his next class.

Then he got it! He smiled a little. That evening as Isabella went into her room she found red flowers laying on her bed with a note. She smelled the flowers and then opened the letter:

Dearest Isabella,

How can I seem to live with out you… I watch you everyday and every night, my soul burns for yours. I want to hold you… but more then anything learn to be yours.

Come and meet me at 10 tonight at the North Entrance. I wish to meet you person to person.

-X

Isabella blushed and looked at the clock, it was already 9:57… She grabbed her wand and ran down the stairs to the door and out of the common room. She ran around a corner and froze. Professor Slughorn was making some rounds.

"Miss Sullivan!" He cried out. "I am ashamed of you, 10 points from Slytherin for being out after hours. And you will be assigned to detention. I believe Tom will need more help this week…" He snapped and ordered her back to her room. She slipped into her bed. What of her secret lover.. he would think she stood him up! Oh how unfair life was.

Tom was happy to have Isabella back under his control. She was beautiful to look at, Tom snapped out of it. He was suppose to be checking the halls, and here he was with her, just thinking of doing things to her he never thought possible for humans to do to one another.

As they walked past the North Entrance, Isabella paused and looked at it.

"What's wrong? Waiting for your lover?" Tom growled and pushed her against the wall.

"How do you know… and how is it your business!" Cried out Isabella trying to push him away.

"Because! I am right here." He snarled and kissed her, holding her close, and nuzzling her.

Tom smiled a little. The Heir of slytherin had just chosen his mate… a beautiful, black haired Spanish Rose. The perfect match for a snake.


	3. Hot Chocolate and Owls

Isabella jerked awake, she'd fallen asleep at the breakfast table again, dreaming of Tom's warm lips on hers.

She reached out and took some more eggs and bacon and ate them while Molly sat next to her, chatting about her classes and of course, Abraxas Malfoy. Isabella was only half listening as she chewed down her bacon.

Tom walked into the Great Hall, making Isabella stand up and smile a little a Molly who cried out "Wait! I'm not done with my story!"

Isabella chuckled. "I have to get to Potions class." With that said she walked quickly past Tom and out the door.

She walked up to the owlery. It was about 30 minutes until classes started… so she sat down next to her brown and gray owl, Jupiter. Jupiter hooted and rubbed her hand as she pet him, flapping his wings a little.

"Nice Bird." Said a cold yet at the same time warm voice.

Isabella spun around and saw Tom leaning against the door opening looking at her with his arms crossed.

"Thank you… he's from Spain." Said Isabella and handed Jupiter a letter to her mother. Jupiter chirped and took the letter flying away.

They were silent for a long time looking at each other until Tom walked over and pulled her to his feet and against him.

"Your cheeks look red, do you have a fever?" He almost snarled and she shook her head. "Don't lie to me." He snapped and shook her a little.

Isabella let out a squeal as he shook her and pushed away. "You don't have me for detention anymore Riddle. I am free… you can't control me any longer!" She snarled back.

Tom laughed a cold steel laugh.

"How wrong you are...Lady Isabel."

"What?" She said looking confused.

"Its your new name I have chosen for you… a fitting match for a Lord, don't you think?"

"Oh really?" She said sarcastically and walked over to him. "And who is this "Lord" who I am matched with"

"Only the most powerful wizard in all the world. And soon minister of Magic." Tom said with a grin.

"You are a basket-case." She snapped and walked past him, only to have him grab her arm and turn her around.

"I don't lie… you will be the perfect match for me."

"You? YOU?" Isabella threw back her head and laughed loudly, the owls fluttered and hooted.

"Shut up!" He snarled and shook her again. Isabella struggled to be freed, only to be held tighter by him.

"So, If I am to be Lady Isabel… what is your name going to be? Lord Riddle? Doesn't sound smart to me."

"Riddle? Never! I would never take my filthy muggle father's name! I will be known as Lord Voldemort… people will fear my name and cower at my presence."

Isabella was quiet, then laughed harder, falling against the wall and wiping away her tears of mirth.

"My stomach hurts… hold on…" She took deep breaths and laughed again. Tom just stormed away infuriated.

* * *

Tom sat behind her in Potions as they began to learn about love potions, she was partnered with Molly this time, and he with Abaraxas who was taking a big interest in this class period, glancing at Molly often.

When they paired up to do the assignment Tom kept wondering about her… using these potions to make Isabella… who he now called Isabel to do his bidding. To make her blush at every word he spoke, to make her claw for him and beg him to hold her.

Potions class flew by… and at the end Tom realized that he had to make her his, or go mad. And Lord Voldemort always got what he wanted. Always.

* * *

The first trip to Hogsmede village that year was on Hallows Eve Day. Molly and Isabella (who now thanks to Tom was called Isabel by the whole school) were excited, pulling on their jackets and hats and ran down to the common room to leave. Professor Slughorn collected the slips and told them to join the others.

Molly and Isabel were talking to each other, blowing onto their cold hands and looking around, waiting for everyone to arrive. A wand appeared, emitting a warm glow. Tom stood there and smirked. "Well, are you going to take advantage of the warmth or not?" He asked the two girls who wand toward him.

Feeling very warm and safe next to the wand, but there wasn't enough room for the three of them around a single wand.

Malfoy came over and pulled Molly over to him, making his own wand warm up, leaving Isabel with Tom.

Tom smirked and wrapped his arms around Isabel from behind, holding his wand close to her front.

It looked as though he was holding her protectively and the other students took notice. Now rumors would spread… Tom smirked and to make things worse he whispered almost lovingly into her ear, loud enough for others to here.

"When we get to Hogsmede I will have to buy you some hot chocolate and cookies to keep you warm, Darling." He said smiling at the spectators.

"I have money… I don't need yours Riddle." She said through clenched teeth.

"Now, now… you don't want to embarrass your family by making a scene do you?" He asked gently in her ear.

Isabel went quiet.

The trip to Hogsmede consisted of Tom holding her close to him and his wand, and when they arrived he literally dragged her into a small café for hot chocolate. Other students watched the new "couple" drink their drinks.

"What are you trying to accomplish, Riddle?" Asked Isabel slowly.

"Nothing… Nothing at all… I am simply keeping my Lady near to me."

Isabel giggled. "Afraid I will run off with a peasant?" She teased. Tom paused. She was flirting with him, and she had smiled at him.

"Of course… I Lord Voldemort can't have my beautiful Lady even near some mudblood scum when she should be looking beautiful for me."

"Really?" She blushed a little, surprising him again.

"Of course…" He poured her more hot chocolate from the small kettle they had been given. "You are mine. And heaven above help the idiot who dares to even glance at you."

* * *

_Ok, Peoples! Now, PLEASE review, I wanna know how I am doing! _


	4. The dog and the snake

"_Wake up!" Snarls the raspy voice, She woke up with a jolt of pain, he'd kicked her in the stomach._

_She groaned and sat up, looking at him, there were only slits where his nose was suppose to be, his eyes devilish and his once black wavy hair, gone._

"_What's wrong? Nagini wanted a live meal?" She snarled. She was met with a swift slap across the face. Her rage built and she punched him, right in the chest, sending him flying backwards, she grabbed his wand and grinned. "CRUCIO!" _

_Voldemort screeched with pain, she released the spell. "Hurts! Doesn't it!" She snapped. _

"One more move, and you will be Nagini's dinner." He snarled at her. She froze feeling a snake wrapping around her feet.

"_Hand me my wand. Now." Commanded Voldemort. She didn't move, she was still looking at the snake. The snake looked back at her. "We meet again, don't we?" Snarled the snake.  
_

* * *

"Tom! Stop! Your hand is wandering you pig!" She snapped. Tom only chuckled and kissed her behind the ear.

"Mr. Riddle, do remember that Hogworts does have a strict policy on PDA." Said professor Dumbeldore with a twinkle in his eye.

Tom quickly removed his hands from her body.

Dumbeldore continued his lesson, then after the bell rang he said "Isabel, would you please stay behind for a while?"

She nodded and walked over to him.

"Isabel, you have been acting much differently lately."

She nodded.

Times were different now:

* * *

A Two Weeks Earlier:

Tom had forced her into one of those meetings of his where he forced all to call him "Lord Voldemort." Isabel had left in a rage and disgust after she watched him practice the Cruciatus Curse on Abaraxas Malfoy. She didn't speak to Tom for days…

"Isabel, speak to me. I command it." She glared and pushed away her food and left the Slytherin Table. She hated the unforgivable curses. Her family knew them all too well. Her eldest brother, who'd been an Auror had been killed by Avada Kedavra by Grindelwald. Her Aunt Millie, could only sit for hours and stare out the window thanks to the Cruciatus Curse.

"Bitch." Snarled Tom. He glanced over at Molly and Abaraxas. Molly was letting him help her with her potions homework. Tom noticed Abaraxas was sitting closer to her then necessary, casting nervous glances at him.

Molly and Abaraxas had such a sweet relationship it made Tom sick. Abaraxas gave Molly roses and flowers he grew in Herbology, along with chocolates he bought in Hogsmede. Molly in exchange, wrote him letters on lilac scented parchment. They were seen holding hands often and in the common room, Abaraxas would lay his blonde head on her lap and lay there as she read various stories to him from books.

When Molly's birthday came around, November 7, Abaraxas gave her a diamond necklace.

Tom secretly hated the face that Abaraxas could so easily charm Molly, while Isabel detested him. He didn't have the money to buy her diamonds… but he did notice while they where in Hogsmede that she had been looking into the pet shop, at a cute white puppy. It would be no doubt a large dog when full grown. If he recalled it hadn't been too expensive either…

When Isabel returned to the Slytherin Common Room, Molly was waiting and dragged her up to their room. "Please!! Pick it up! I didn't touch it because its yours, but its killing me not being able to hold it!" She cried out. "What are you talking about?" asked Isabel and froze.

There in a basket sat the puppy with a little blue bow around its neck, and a note attached to the basket:

_Isabel, _

_I know you were admiring this puppy in Hogsmede… I am sorry, please forgive my actions a couple nights ago. By the way… the puppy likes to mouth your fingers, you should teach him right away to not, or else he will bite when he grows teeth._

_Your's truly,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr._

_P.S. The dog breed is called American Eskimo._

She smiled and picked up the little puppy that barked and licked at her face. All the girls in Slytherin took turns holding and kissing the puppy. Molly made a little bed for it next to Isabel's bed.

She found Tom sitting in the Common Room. She smiled a little. "I forgive you… Thank you for the puppy, by the way." She said with a grin.

He smirked and stood up then paused. "Where's the puppy?" He asked.

Isabel was about to answer, but Molly dashed down the stairs holding the puppy. "Isabel! I made a list of names for the puppy. Ok… Frank, no? How about Snowball?"

She continued down the long name list, Tom and Molly shaking their heads each time. "Fine! How about Nieva?" There was a pause.

"I like it." Said Isabel. Nieva was Spanish for Snow. It fit the puppy perfectly.

Molly finally let Isabel hold the puppy after kissing and smothering it.

Isabel carried the puppy with her to supper that night, feeding the puppy some mashed up turkey meat. The puppy was held in her arms. The happy life was cut short however. Professor Dumbeldore saw the puppy and shook his head. "Ms. Sullivan, I am afraid dogs are not aloud at Hogworts."

Isabel explained that Tom had gotten it for her as a "sorry" present. Professor Dumbeldore listened and finally said.

"I see now reason that the puppy can't stay, but only for two more weeks, then you must have it arranged to be sent to your home, is that clear?"

Isabel smiled and nodded.

Little Nieva was a joy to have around, the puppy warmed everyone's hearts. Even Tom found common ground with the little ball of white fur after it snatched Abaraxas' wand and brought it to him, thinking it was a toy to play fetch with.

Finally two weeks were up and her sister came by way of floo powder to pick up the puppy. Isabel was sad to watch her puppy leave, but it was Molly who cried.

* * *

"Ms. Sullivan?" Asked Dumbeldore again.

"Oh… No sir… I just miss Nieva." She said quickly. Dumbeldore's eyes twinkled as if he knew the real reason the puppy had been given to her.

"All right then. Off you go." He said with a smile.

Christmas came around and Isabel was heading home, she walked over to Tom as he sat in the common room.

"Happy Christmas, Tom." She said softly and handed him a box.

Tom didn't open it right away, he kissed her good-bye and watched her leave. The Slytherin Rooms emptied, then he looked at the box again. It shook a little, and he paused and opened it slowly.

Inside was a green snake, it curled up. Tom smiled and spoke to it, the snake calmed down and slithered up to him.

The note was in the box it said:

_Tom, _

_I know how you like Snakes… so… here is one for you._

_You can changed her name if you want, but I called her Nagini._

_She's pretty nice, likes warm areas of course and loves to eat, She's a bottomless pit!_

_Happy Christmas!_

Love, Isabel 

"She calls you Nagini?" He asked the snake.

The snake nodded her head. "Indeed. Silly girl." She hissed back.

"I like the name. It fits you well." He said back.

"Then call me that…by the way, do you have any food?" She asked.

* * *

So! Tell me what you think! I personally liked the whole idea of how he met Nagini. 


	5. Gifts and Weddings

Hey all! I decided to put this story on a bit of a fast-forward... you will notice that Tom seems slightly out of character... but you always need to be sweet to intice prey, don't you?

I have also brought forward Molly and Abaraxas in this story a little more.

* * *

"How was your holiday, Lady Isabel?" Two warm and strong arms wrapped around her waist and a mouth nibbled her earlobe.  
"Tom!" She squealed at him, giggling a little and turned to look at him.

"Well? Answer me my lady, my queen." Said Tom with a snap and grinned at her.

"Wonderful. My family went to Germany for a couple of days during Christmas holiday." She said and then pulled out a medium sized box with chocolates in it for Molly, and then handed him a little box also filled with chocolates.

Tom pushed away the chocolates and kissed her neck possessively. How must longer must he wait for her to give up her body to his desires? He must create an heir, and he wanted to make that child in Isabel's womb. He could imagine what it would be like… he would lay her on a bed with green silk sheets and black side curtains and silver silk pillows. The colors of Slytherin. His heir would have to be conceived in such a manner.

Isabel let out a squeal again and pushed away from him with a giggle. Over the Christmas holiday she realized something: She loved Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr. They had written to each other often over the break, he told her all about how intelligent Nagini was… and how the Slytherin common room was now lacking in its mouse population thanks to her. Isabel wrote back about Nieva who loved to chase her mother's nasty cat into trees and up onto the tables at her family's mansion.

* * *

Molly walked into the common room and saw Tom and Isabel and blushed. She began to walk over to them, but was cut off by Abaraxas Malfoy. "I brought you something from Paris, darling." He said. Molly blushed wildly and then looked at the ground. "My family didn't leave England this year… so I have nothing exotic for you, Abaraxas…" She sounded disappointed.

"It doesn't matter… here…" He handed her a red velvet box. She blinked and then opened it. It was a necklace with a moving picture of the Eiffel Tower glittering and the city lights of Paris all around it.

The Wizarding world usually ignored Muggle creations, but occasionally there would be beautiful things that Wizards couldn't help but admire. The Eiffel Tower was one of them.

"Its amazing!" She kissed him on the lips and then blushed, looking at the ground. Abaraxas chuckled and pulled her closer for another kiss, they stood there, kissing and pushing their bodies closer until Professor Slughorn walked over.

"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Anderson! Control yourselves! You are not to act like two animals in heat! Ten points from Slytherin!" He cried out.

They quickly pulled away and apologized to Slughorn. He grunted and walked away. Molly laughed a little and so did Abaraxas. "Oh… I forgot… your gift…" She murmured and handed him a ring with the Slytherin serpent on it.

Abraxas smirked and put it on with a smile. "Its beautiful Molly." He whispered to her. Molly blushed and looked at the ground. "Thank you."

Isabel walked over and smiled. "Happy Late Christmas Molly!" She said handing her the box of chocolates. Molly let out a cry of joy. "From Germany!" She hugged Isabel with a giggle. Molly's blonde hair fell around her shoulders. Abaraxas watched, like he was possessed. Tom walked over.

"Women do the oddest of things," Tom said under his breath.

"I agree my Lord." Said Abaraxas as they watched the two girls giggle and talk about their holiday.

"One day she will bear the next heir to Slytherin." Tom said looking at Isabel. "I can already imagine her stomach swollen with child."

Abaraxas fidgeted a little. "I hope that Molly will also one day, accept my proposal of marriage when I give it…and give me children."

"Yes… and that child will serve me just as you do." Snarled Tom with a cruel laugh.

Abaraxas paled then whimpered out: "Yes, my lord…"

* * *

June came quickly that year. Tom, Abaraxas, Molly and Isabel all graduated from Hogworts. Molly went to work in the ministry with Foreign affairs, working as a translator for both human languages and other various languages.

Abaraxas also went to work for the ministry, but because of his family's high standing he got an automatic job at the top of the ladder. He kept close tabs on Molly, often taking her out to lunch, or on dates.

Their engagement was announced 6 months later.

Tom went to work at Borgin and Burkes, he also continued his courtship of Isabel. He came to see her one day at her family's mansion…

"Tom, how are you!" Isabel hugged him tightly and smiled, Tom grinned and kissed her on the lips and pulled her into the gardens. "I need you… please… Isabel!" He begged.

Isabel paused. "What?"

"I want you to be my wife… my lover and lady." He said, getting onto one knee infront of her, holding up a ring. "Will you be my queen?" He asked her.

Tears welled up in Isabel's eyes and she cried out. "Yes! Oh… Yes Tom!" She kissed him and let him put the ring on her finger.

_That's how it all began. Deception. A single lie, it sounded like love…Sounded._

* * *

Molly and Abaraxas married on May 3 of the next year. Molly was extatic, Tom and the other death-eaters came to the wedding, along with Isabel who was the maid of honor. Molly kept showing off her ring and giggling as Isabel and the other maids tried to get her into her dress and keep her calm as the ceremony drew nearer.

"What if I embarrass him? Or if he changes his mind!" Molly whimpered, panicing suddenly. Isabel gave her a calming drought, and rubbed her back. Molly whimpered and took a deep-breath.

The ceremony was beautiful. Molly Anderson was now Molly Malfoy. Isabel smiled and walked over to her as Molly wished to speak with her during the reception.

"Ahhh… the wedding night…we are going to Paris…" Molly said nervously. Isabel laughed and hugged her. "Its all right… just relax and let him show you..." Isabel said kissing her on the forehead.

Isabel and Tom watched as Molly and Abaraxas left for Paris via Floo powder.

"Our wedding is in two months my dear lady." Tom whispered in her ear. "I know… and I am stealing some ideas from Molly for our wedding… she is going to be mad." Said Isabel.

Tom laughed and led her to the backyard of Malfoy Manor, where the wedding had been, speaking to her in Parseltongue. For some reason, Isabel became aroused when she heard him speak it to her. Tom loved speaking to her in it and then stopping and kissing her, then acting like it never happened.

When Molly and Abaraxas returned from their honeymoon in Paris, Molly was blushing constantly around Abaraxas, who would usually be holding her around the waist.

"He is constantly checking to see if I have grown around the waist." Said Molly as she helped Isabel into her wedding gown. Molly smirked a little. "But, then again he with me every night.. Oh! Isabel! Sex is amazing… especially the dog position…I—"

"SILENCIO!" cried out Isabel, flicking her wand.

"Don't ruin it for me… sheesh…" She laughed at Molly who stamped her foot.

_If only Isabel had known then… it was simply the beginning to the end._


	6. Shopping and Goodbyes

Ok, so there is sex in this chapter. Also, review people! Please tell me what you think!!!

* * *

"What are you doing today?" Isabel wrapped her arms around Tom and kissed his cheek.  
"The usual, starting work at the shop, the I will be visiting Mrs. Smith and see if I can get her goblin armor." He chuckled and then pulled her close to him. Isabel, shook a little his eyes, were still cold, although he laughed. His eyes were always cold now. "Then tonight we will be going to the ball at Malfoy manor… and after that? Well, you will have to see." He said and kissed her on the lips. 

She nodded, sitting down at the table across from him, she'd fixed a breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast and coffee. She had almost devoured all the bacon. Tom laughed a little. "Is my beautiful, dark lady still hungry?" He whispered into her ear, walking around to her, and then pulled her up, and kissed her. She blushed as he lifted her onto the table and kissed her roughly, licking her neck and pushed up Isabel's dress.

"I will give you something to really snack on." He smirked and thrust into her. Making her scream in passion, as he thrust quickly and held her securely as he gasped with surprise at the amazing sensation of sex. Tom had killed with the killing curse, used the Cruciatus curse, but nothing gave him the rush, as sex did.

"Tom…." She whimpered.  
Suddenly his eyes went almost devilish as he stopped and suddenly pulled out of her without either of them climaxing. He buttoned up his pants and then glared at her.

"I am Lord Voldemort, you stupid girl." With that he apperated from the room, leaving a sexually frustrated and surprised witch.

* * *

"I think you should buy it."

Isabel spun around with a smirk on her face and shook her head at Molly. "No, I think not. Tom is already working more hours at the shop and I can't possibly buy this scarf." She had been holding a golden scarf with streaks of green in it.

"Then I will buy it for you!" Molly pulled it from her and walked to the counter to purchase the item.

Much had changed for both women in six months. Both were on a quick road to motherhood, their bellies were testaments to that. Molly was two months ahead of Isabel. Of course, Molly had Abaraxas to fuss over her, and spoil her rotten.

Abaraxas being a from a pureblood family line had inherited millions upon his marriage to Molly. Molly also came with thousands to her name.

Isabel at first refused to touch the scarf until Molly hexed it onto her, and forced her to look in the mirror.

Isabel, being only four months pregnant rubbed her belly and smiled at Molly who blushed.

"I crave double fudge chocolate ice cream." She announced, and walked Isabel over to the ice cream shop and sat down at a table, finally Molly's terrible craving was quickly satisfied.

"You and Tom are coming tonight, correct?" She asked. It was a ball celebrating Halloween, at the Malfoy Manor.

"We wouldn't miss it, for the world…"

Abaraxas passed the office nervously as he awaited Voldemort's arrival. He never showed it infront of Molly, but he was becoming more and more nervous about Voldemort's powers. Even around his wife, Isabel, Voldemort was growing cold and commanding. He has seen them quarrel, seen Isabel run from the room in tears, even once more they had drawn their wands on each other.

"At least me and Molly are normal" he thought to himself as he thought of his wife, full with child. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Molly had been worried when she looked at herself in the mirror, the baby in her swelling up her stomach:

"_I look terrible!" She had cried out. "Like I am a monster…..or fat…"_

"_Enough of that, now." Commanded Abaraxas moving quickly to his distraught wife, his shoulder length blonde hair moving with him. "You the most beautiful witch I've ever seen… I think the fact that our child is in your belly makes you even more beautiful." He whispered, kissing her neck and then lips. _

_Molly blushed again and touched his face._

"_Don't believe me, Molly?" He teased and then pulled her onto his bed. "I will prove it then…"_

_Sex with Abaraxas had always been amazing, but the fact that he still wanted her even in pregnancy made Molly excited and happy. His lips ran over her body and his hands stroked her tender breasts as she jerked in passion, crying out and pulling him close, her mouth meeting his. "Harder!" She whimpered into his ear. Abaraxas didn't need further pushing, he grasped her hips and cried out in passion as he thrust into her over and over. Molly moaned and gasped, she blushed and twisted and then let out a cry as she climaxed in passion. Abaraxas wasn't far behind, he threw his head back and let out a long cry. "Ohhh! Molly!!" He collapsed beside her, gasping for air. _

"_My beautiful, witch." He whispered and kissed her on the lips._

"Abaraxas!" The cold voice brought him back to reality. There stood Tom, his eyes ice cold, his black hair was now longer and down to his shoulders, but he wore it in a loose ponytail falling over one shoulder.

"My lord…" said Abaraxas, waited for Voldemort's response.

"Sit down," Tom murmured and sat across from him. "I am here to tell you I will be leaving for a while." Abaraxas blinked, surprised at this.

"My lord… but Isabel, it will be hard on her to travel in her, present condition…"

Tom let out a laugh, but it never reached his eyes. "You lecture me about a pregnant woman's condition and fragility, yet you are riding your little air brained whore?"

Abaraxas forgot himself. "Molly is not a whore, she is a complete well-bred lady and MY wife." There was no fear in his voice, only anger. Voldemort had laughed again.

"So you have a bite…no matter." He stood up. "I am telling you because I will be leaving Isabel behind. I am leaving tonight… after the ball. You are to care for Isabel and my child while I am gone."

"My lord! Isabel… she… the child?" Abaraxas stuttered.  
"_Silencio_!" Hissed Voldemort. "I will be leaving tonight, I don't need a wife and child to hold onto me!"

* * *

The ball was beautiful and grand, Molly wore a beautiful black dress that flowed out in a 18th century style, hiding her pregnant stomach. Her hair was worn up in a similar style, while Isabel wore a green dress with pumpkin earrings. Tom stood next to her, smiling acting happy and excited about the coming child. Then his face went slightly pale, Isabel looked up, there stood Dumbeldore, who walked over to them with a gentle smile. Isabel's own face developed into a smile. "Professor Dumbeldore! It's so good to see you!" She cried out and walked over to the wizard.

"It is good to see you as well, Mrs. Riddle." Said Dumbeldore with a smile. "I hear about you and Tom, expecting a child?" He asked a twinkle in his eye. Isabel blushed. "Indeed, I am due in a few months!"

"I hear Mrs. Malfoy is due in two months, it seems like yesterday you both sat in my Transfiguration class reading magazines and trying to turn mice into teacups." He said with a gentle laugh.

Tom came up behind her, holding her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder as he held her stomach possessively. "We are very excited, indeed Dumbeldore." He said respectively, yet Isabel sensed some cruelty in his voice.

"I hope to see your child some day in Hogworts, the Slytherin house, I suspect?" Asked Dumbeldore.

Isabel and Tom nodded.

"Tom why have we come out here, the party is inside." Said Isabel as they walked alone into the gardens.

Tom looked at the moonlight. He sighed, he felt something for the beautiful Spanish Rose, his Spanish Rose.

"Isabel I am leaving."

"What?"

"Tonight, I am leaving you."

Isabel felt tears come to her eyes.  
"No! Tom we can talk about this, I know this haven't been perfect at home, but we can work them out!" She cried out, grasping his arm, he brushed her away.

"I can't have you right now, my dark lady." He whispered in her ear.

"Damn you Tom Riddle!" She cried out, tears in her eyes. "You truly are heartless!" She sobbed and turned around and then drew her wand, he drew his at the same time.

"Put down the wand, Isabel… I will return I promise and when I do, I will be the most powerful wizard in the world."

She looked up at him, eyes full of sadness and pain. "Don't bother returning Tom Marvolo Riddle. Because I won't be here waiting for you."

She spun around and ran away from the gardens. Tom moved after her. She was gone… his beautiful Spanish Rose, then it hit him.

He was leaving, just like his father had left his mother. Would she run to a muggle orphange and leave the child there as she died, would she cry her nights away because of him?

"Dear Merlin….What have I done?" He asked himself softly.

It was too late, he couldn't do anything now… with that Tom slowly rose into the air and flew away.

**12 years later**

Voldemort walked up to Malfoy Manor quickly, a hood over his head. He was no longer the handsome Tom Marvolo Riddle. He pushed open the door and walked in, slipping into the shadows.

"Mother! Mother!" A young boy ran down the staircase holding his wand, he had blonde hair and Molly's blue eyes.

"I am in the blue parlor, Lucius!" Called out Molly's voice. The young boy ran into the room. "Watch me!" He murmured quickly "Wingadum Leviosa!" Slowly a piece of parchment rose of the desk.

"Oh! Well done Lucius! We will show your father when you get home!" cried out the voice of Molly.

The fireplace lit up a green light and in walked Abaraxas who moved to Molly's side and kissed her on the lips. "How was work, darling?" She asked. "The usual… we had to reprimand another idiot who used magic infront of five muggles… they took his wand for the offense." He said softly. Abaraxas was the head of magical enforcement now.

"And how is Isabel?" He asked.

"She is doing fine. Me and Lucius went shopping with her and Anne today, buying supplies for Hogworts." She said with a smile.

Voldemort's eyes widened a little. Anne. He had a daughter, he wondered what was she like? Was she like him as a child? Did she take joy in pain or was she like her mother? Another Spanish Rose.

"And my daughter, does she like snakes?" He asked walking out of the shadows. Molly gasped, pulling Lucius behind her, Abaraxas paled as well.

Voldemort grinned. "I'm back."


	7. Return and Battle

Sorry about the long, long, long wait. Its stupid and I have no excuse. (Thought I abandoned it didn't you!!)

So here it is, the next chapter, I promise to update sooner! REVIEW! It lets me know what you think of the story.

-SnowMaiden

* * *

Isabel watched as her daughter fell asleep with a sigh, smiling. It had been 12 years… and each day Anne looked more and more like her. Much to her joy, Anne was hardly anything like her father.

"She looks exactly like me." That voice! Isabel spun around no one was there. Perhaps she imagined it.

"Can you deny those are my eyes? And lips?" Isabel drew her wand and moved towards her bedroom door. She threw it open, a scream escaped her mouth, but was stopped by a quick "Silencio!" and there he sat… he was a little different now, his feature were very different looking, but it was Tom Riddle. His nose was gone, and his skin was pale. His hands resembled spiders.

"You've become---distorted." She said with a quick snap at him.

"You've gotten fat." Was his response, his voice was soft and yet raspy.

"I have only gained 15lbs, from carrying YOUR child." She snarled.

"It shows." Tom rose from his spot and moved over to her, his hands moved across her waist and hips, she was still beautiful to him... "My dark Lady, Isabel." He whispered.

"Get out Tom Riddle!" She cried out and put her wand to his chest, he laughed. It was a cold, heartless laugh. "Go ahead, try to kill me Isabel… TRY!"

Isabel kicked him in the groin that's how it all began:

* * *

"Crucio!!"

Isabel screamed in pain and then looked back. "Are you done Tom?" She snarled and yelled back "Crucio!!!"

The dark lord screeched in pain and fell to the ground she stood up and picked up his wand. Yelling the spell again at him.

She groaned and fell to the ground, blood falling. The world went black, but she was jolted awake by a shaking, she looked up at the dark lord who smiled at her.

"Foolish girl." He snapped and then she punched him, across the face and bit his arm. Voldemort howled in pain and dug his fingers into her back, throwing her off.

She stood and ran at him, pushing her fingers up the two slits, he called a nose and he screeched slapping her away, she picked up her wand and murmured. "Avada …."

She never finished the sentence… at that minute something sharp went into her and she slipped back into unconsciousness…

* * *

"Wake up!" Snarls the raspy voice, She woke up with a jolt of pain, he'd kicked her in the stomach.

Isabel groaned and sat up, looking at him, there were only slits where his nose was suppose to be, his eyes devilish and his once black wavy hair, gone.

"What's wrong? Nagini wanted a live meal?" She snarled. She was met with a swift slap across the face. Her rage built and she punched him, right in the chest, sending him flying backwards, she grabbed his wand and grinned. "CRUCIO!"

Voldemort screeched with pain, she released the spell. "Hurts! Doesn't it!" Isabel snapped.

"One more move, and you will be Nagini's dinner." He snarled at her. She froze feeling a snake wrapping around her feet.

"Hand me my wand. Now." Commanded Voldemort. She didn't move, she was still looking at the snake. The snake looked back at her. "We meet again, don't we?" Snarled the snake.

* * *

"Nagini! Don't harm her." Voldemort moved to her side quickly and pulled her close, looking into her eyes. "Its like yesterday we met in the Slytherin common room." He said softly.

"You where handsome." Blood fell from her lip, Voldemort leaned forward and licked it away.  
"Are you a vampire as well?" She asked with a weak voice.

"No. Its me… just better then ever." He raised his wand and called out. "Avada—"

"WAIT TOM!"

He paused.

"What do you plan to do after you kill me? Who are you going to turn to in the end? I know you better then anyone, I am the ultimate…" She groaned out.

"You are right…" He put his wand to her right forearm and pressed against it, a mark grew, making her cry out with fear, a skull and a snake.

"You are mine now." He whispered in Isabel's ear.

"You are wrong. I was always yours." Was her response before fainting.


End file.
